Mental Movie Images
by Niomipsychobitch
Summary: The gundam pilots had each watched a movie of their choice, and now they're having mental images that have them featured in the movie. These short storys were thought up after 2 much caffeine. This story is about Duo's mental image who had just watched Au
1. Default Chapter Title

**Niomi: **These short stories were thought up after a movie marathon and 2 much sugar

**Lilah: **I guess Niomi already explained everything so let's just cut 2 the chase! Prepare 4

01- Mental Movie Images!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

01 – Mental Movie Images

The Gundam boy's had each been able 2 watch a movie of their choice, now that their movie's have ended this is the recording of their mental images.

_ _

_Specimen: Duo Maxwell_

_Movie watched: Austin Powers_

_ _

_Duo's Mental Image………………_

_ _

**Duo: **(Walks in dressed like a hippie) Groovy Baby, Groovy!!

**Hilde: **(dressed like Vanessa) Duo Powers! What took u so long?!?

**Duo: **Oh, Hilnessa, don't worry! I just got our suspect a little less suspicious of me, that's all!

**Hilde: **And what is that supposed 2 mean!?

**Duo: **I shagged her, Baby!

**Hilde: **Duo! U can't just shag anybody nowadays ya know!!

**Duo: **I know that, man, my mental image is getting kind of boring, Hey! I got an idea!

**Hilde: **That's a first

**Duo: **I'm going 2 see what the other guys mental images r like!

# Duo then proceeds 2 leave his mental image and enter somebody's else

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Niomi: **Told ya it was a short story!

**Lilah: **Please don't flame us! Please review!

**Niomi: **Now u can read the 2nd part of our story……02 – Mental Movie Images!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Niomi: **The 2nd part 2 our saga…….02 - Mental Movie Images!!!

**Lilah: **please read and review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

02 – Mental Movie Images

The Gundam boy's had each been able 2 watch a movie of their choice, now that their movie's have ended this is the recording of their mental images.

_ _

_Specimen: Heero Yuy _

_Movie watched: Sleepy Hollow_

_ _

_Heero's Mental Image………………_

_ _

**Heero: **(Dressed as Icabod Crane) Man, I like this forest! Dark, spooky, foggy, graveyardy

**Relena: **There u r Heero!

**Heero: **AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Now I know why no one will explore these woods!!! (starts running)

**Relena: **u can't escape Heero!

**Heero: **(hears distant galloping) What the?

**Relena: **HA,HA,HA! I have gotten the Headless Horseman 2 hold u captive!

**Heero: **Oooh shit.

_The Headless Horseman passes Heero and heads straight 4 Relena!_

_ _

**Relena: **U IDIOT!! IT'S HIM YOU'RE AFTER, HIM!!!!!!!

# The Headless Horseman cuts Relena's head off. He then heads back towards Heero and stops in front of him. Heero eyes him, as the Headless Horseman seems 2 b trying 2 pull his cape down. Soon a head pops up from inside the black clothing. He shakes his head and a braid falls loose.

**Heero: **DUO?!?!?!?! What r u doing in my mental image?!?!?!?

**Duo: **Hey man! Don't get your panties in a twist! I cut Relena's head off didn't I? Show a bit of gratitude! 

**Heero: **You're right, thankx

**Duo: **Any time dude, I'm going 2 invade some one else's mental image, want 2 come?

**Heero: **No thankx, I like it here

**Duo: **Alright, See ya!

Duo rides Daredevil (the Headless Horseman's horse) out of Heero's mental image swinging his sword in the air, wondering whose mental image he'll end up in next!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Niomi: **How'd u like this part of our saga? Please review!

**Lilah: **Stay tuned 4 our next story……03 - Mental Movie Images!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Niomi: **Part 3 is finally up!!

**Lilah: **Sorry 4 the delay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

03 – Mental Movie Images

The Gundam boy's had each been able 2 watch a movie of their choice, now that their movie's have ended this is the recording of their mental images.

_ _

_Specimen: Trowa Barton_

_Movie watched: Titanic_

_ _

# Trowa's Mental Image………………

**Trowa: **(Dressed as Jack) Catherine (didn't feel like changing her name) Never let go of that promise, never let go.

**Catherine: **Oh, Trowa….

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

# SPLASH!

_ _

**Trowa: **What the hell was that?

Duo comes up sputtering, and grabs hold of the board Trowa and Catherine r on

_ _

**Duo: **Dammit! I don't have the cool horse or clothes anymore! 

# Duo looks at himself

_ _

**Duo: **Double Dammit! I'm that stupid guy, ….uh…the other guy! (forgot his name)

**Trowa: **Duo?

**Duo: **That's my name, don't wear it out, say it one more time, I'll punch u in the mouth!

**Trowa: **Alright, just leave me and Catherine alone, got it?

**Duo: **Party pooper

**Trowa: **Whatever

**Duo: **you're no fun! (looks at Trowa, who has no sign of getting angry. Thinks for a moment then smiles evily)****I bet I could scare the shit out of Quatre though!

## Trowa looks shocked, Duo looks triumphant, and Catherine is filing her nails.

**Trowa: **u wouldn't dare!

**Duo: **watch me! 

# Duo dives of the board and disappears with a flash of light

**Trowa: **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Catherine: **Hey Trowa, wanna go get something 2 eat?

**Trowa: **okay

# Trowa changes his mental image 2 a pizzeria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Niomi: **04 – Mental Movie Images coming soon!

**Lilah: **Please review! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Niomi: **Oh…beloved Internet access! (Hugs the computer)

** **

**Lilah: **heh, heh… alright Niomi you're embarrassing me.

**Niomi: **Pffft, Lilah u get embarrassed about 2 many things, just chill out already!

**Lilah:** whatever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

04 – Mental Movie Images

The Gundam boy's had each been able 2 watch a movie of their choice, now that their movie's have ended this is the recording of their mental images.

_ _

_Specimen: Quatre Rabarba Winner _

_Movie watched: Scream_

_ _

# Quatre's Mental Image………………

**Quatre: **(usual clothes) Violence…

All of the sudden Quatre snaps into zero mode and is now terribly dangerous. He runs of down a street. In a flash of light Duo appears!

**Duo: **(dressed as the scream guy) Good God! Whoever thought Quatre would watch a movie like scream! I wonder where he is?

Quatre suddenly springs from a tree, snarling like a wild animal.

_ _

**Duo: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Quatre:** RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!

Quatre jumps on Duo (while singing Super Beast) and starts to shred his scream mask.

_ _

**Duo: **Hey! That was my mask! Why you little,"

While these two are beating the living crap out of each other, they fail to notice three suspicious characters walking towards them.

_ _

**Duo: **(throws Quatre into a tree, and Quatre passes out) that'll teach you not to mess with my clothes. (Notices the three people) Who are you?

The female with strait, about shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes (guess who!) stepped forward.

_ _

**18: **Hey 17, this isn't Goku

**17: **What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's Goku! 16 said so!

_18 shows 17 a picture of Goku. 17 studies the photo for awhile. He then looked at Duo, then back at the photo._

_ _

**17: **16!! You told me that he was Goku!

**16: **Bwahahahahahahahaha, April fools!

**17: **16, it's the middle of August

**16: **oh.

_The androids disappear leaving a very confused Duo._

_ _

**Quatre: ***groan* I feel like I was thrown into a tree! Duo?! What are you doing here?

**Duo: **Well, I came here to screw up your mental movie image, but I don't think it needs my help so I'll just be going now. (Disappears in a flash of light)

**Quatre: ***shakes his head* I'll never understand Duo, oh well.

_Quatre walks passed a nearby bar, where the androids are as drunk as hell. Quatre decides to join them and winds up becoming the 'super beast' again and destroys half the city._

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

## Lilah: So there's part 4. The final part will be up very soon

** **

**Niomi: Our Super Beast idea came from:**

**[www.stickdeath.com][1] It's hilarious you should give them a visit!**

** **

   [1]: http://www.stickdeath.com/



End file.
